Party Undead
by HydeyourHeart
Summary: Cleo, Deuce, Frankie, Holt/Jackson, Lagoona, Gil, Abbey, and Heath all go to a party for da time of their lives. Rated M for language, sexual content, alcohol, drugs, and randomness. NO LEMON! I promise. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

ALL RIGHTS TO MATTEL BECAUSE THEY OWN THEM!

"Yo Deuce!" Heath Burns yelled out.

"Yeah dude?" Deuce Gorgon yelled back.

"You comin' to the party tonight?!"

"Oh yeah of course, can't wait. What time is at again?"

"Could you guys shut up! Your disruptin' my lesson!" Mr. Lou Zarr shouted.

"Jeez, sorry dude." Mr. Lou Zarr rolled his eyes and continued teaching. Deuce ignores this rude action that deserves to be ignored and then whispers to Heath,

"What time again?"

"At 6." Heath whispered back.

"Got it, I'll be there."

"Great." The bell then rang, dismissing the whole class. It was lunch time.

"Hey Cleo." Frankie said, catching up to her in the lunch line.

"Oh, Hellooo Franklinton."

"What are you going to wear to the party tonight? 'Cause I'm having a hard time choosing what to wear, well basically I have nothing to wear so I was thinking if we could go shopping after school and maybe get some-" Cleo held her finger up,

"Calm down, of couse we'll go, I needed to buy myself a fabulous new outfit anyways, so everybody could admire me." Frankie laughed,

"Yeah, of course. So you and Deuce running for Snow King and Queen?"

"We always run for Snow King and Queen and we always win." Cleo smiled.

"Hehe we'll see. It seems that every couple in school is running."

"Oh please, which couple would beat us?"

"Oh I don't know just saying." Cleo laughs,

"So do you have a special monster coming with you to the dance?" Frankie slightly blushed,

"Um, well, I asked Jackson, but obviously it's going to be Holt, but I won't be able to spend that much time with him during the dance because he'll be dj-ing most of the time, but maybe during the after party or-" Then the lunch bell rang, interrupting her.

"We'll talk more when we go the maul Frankie."

"Heh, okay Cleo. See you then." Frankie waved then went off to go to her Bite-ology class. Cleo waved bye and walked off to her scaritage class.

The final bell finally rang and everyone ran out of class to go get ready for the Winter Ball. Cleo waited outside of school for Frankie.

"Hey Cleo!" Frankie said, "Ready to go shopping?"

"Of course I am, let's go!" They hopped on the car and drove off to the maul.

They finally went to the maul, "So which store do you want to go to first."

"Mmmmm, let's go see what's inside the Fangtastic Bootique." Frankie suggested.

"You read my mind. " They walked off to Fangtastic Bootique.

-2 hours of shopping later-

The exhausted ghouls were at the Coffin Bean. "Ughhh I am so tired! I hope this cappuccino wakes me up." Frankie giggled,

"Right? Ugh, but I just can't wait to start getting ready for the dance. I'm so excited!"

"It'll be the best party of the century! I know us ghouls will have fun."

"Yes! I imagine this day being the most fun party in my unlife. Well better get going. The party's starting in 1 hour!" Frankie shrieked realizing the little time they had to get ready and quickly grabbed all her bags, "Thanks Cleo! See you at the party!" Frankie then ran out.

"Anytime, see you at the party, wait?! Don't you need a ride home?!" But Frankie was already out of the maul and didn't hear Cleo. She took the city bus home.

-6:00 p.m.-

*Ding!Dong!* Rang Cleo's doorbell.

"Cleo! I think your stupid boyfriend's here!" Nefera yelled from the living room, her eyes stuck on her porn show.

"You're so mean, stop fingering yourself Nefera." Cleo opened the door, "Hi Deuce."

"Hey babe." Deuce kissed her cheek. "Looking gorgeous, as always." Cleo smiled,

"Thank you Deucie, you look handsome." she said, hugging him

"So yah ready to go?" Deuce said, guestring towards the limo he rented, "Sorry, but Gil, Clawd, Heath, and Holt are also there with their dates. Is that all right with you?" Deuce asked.

"Heath has a date? That's fine, it is a limo after all."

"Yeah Abbey. And cool, let's go." Deuce said, offering his arm.

"I knew they had something." Cleo replied taking Deuce's arm. Deuce chuckled then opened the door to the limo and Holt shouted,

"Yo Cleeeeeeeoooo!" And everyone else then chimed in,

"Hey Cleo!"

"Why hello everyone!" Cleo waved.

"Now. Who's ready to paaaaaaarrrrrrt-ay!?" Holt shouted again. Everyone whooped in unison and the limo turned into a pimp limo rider and blasted off at 100 mph to the school.

-At school-

"'Kay. See you guys after the party. Good luck to whoever wins the crown tonight." Holt said, carrying his equipment, running into the school. Frankie looked a little bummed, but she remebered that she had her fiends with her and that was all that mattered. Cleo walked up to Frankie noticing her butt face,

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. I just want to have fun." Just then Whore-alei came out of her Ford Fusion with Meowlody and Purrshephone.

"Meow, look who we managed to bump into." Then they started laughing even though it wasn't even clever or funny. "Great what a pleasure bumping into you WHORE-alei"

"Meow! Whatever. Have fun losing to me when they announce the winner of the Snow Queen." Whore-alei and her followers sashayed off inside the school.

Cleo scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The huge auditorium was later packed and Holt shouted his famous line, "Yo, yo, yo! It's your boy Holt Hyde here on the squeels of steel! Now, who's ready to get this joint jumpin'?! Yyyyeeeeahaahhaaaahhhhhaaaaaaah!" Everybody then whooped because that informed them that the party has now started. The headless headmistress Bloodgood snapped her fingers and a whole kitchen crew of zombies brought out carts with loads of different kinds of alcohol in it.

"Wow Cleo! Your dance moves are to die for!" Frankie exclaimed, "All I know is the Shrek krump!" Cleo laughed,

" I know they are, you'll learn someday,Hey want to get a drink?" Frankie giggled,

"Sure!" Everyone in their group went to the bar. "What are you getting Cleo? This is kind of my first time drinking. Any advice?"

"I'd say start off with a lime magirita, then later on you can get stronger drinks. Don't drink too much at a time though. That is just terrible,"

"Nah, that's for pussies," Heath interrupted, "Go with the strongest first. May I present to you my specialty." Heath handed her a half full glass of vodka mixed with Crown Royal Black. Frankie looked at Cleo for help.

"No, I'll take that." She takes the drink and hands it over to Deuce. "Heath it's her first time, she's not going to like it." Cleo hands Frankie a magarita with 10% vodka. Deuce chugged it down and Heath looked upset. Heath stole Cleo's mix and chugged it down himself,

"At least pure vodka, by itself." Heath said, handing her the shotglass filled with vodka. "Ugh fine, drink it Frankie, Heath give me your specialty." Heath chuckled,

"As you wish. But since you've been drinking, imma give you a full 20 pints." Heath poured the glass with half vodka and half Crown Royal Black. "Enjoy." He said, giving it to everyone in their group and running over to give one to Holt, then went back to see Cleo's reaction. Cleo had drank a quarter of the pint and was already slightly drunk.

"I want to remember this day because it is so important so I'm not going to drink alot but that thing is hella good."

"As expected. How was your first taste Frankie?" Heath asked, turning to see Frankie's face all pinched up, looking like she might puke.

"Strong, but good." Frankie giggled.

"Dudes! Who is up for a drinking contest against me!?" Deuce announced.

"Bring it on!" Gil replied, taking off his helmet.

"Don't be stupid Gil. Your parents will kill you if you get home drunk." Lagoona said.

"No they won't. Last time I came home from a party drunk, they were having sex. So what are we chugging down?" Gil asked, sure of himself winning. Deuce squinted his eyes and smiled. Him, being of Greek descent, had the ability to drink at great lengths in his blood.

"Why don't we let Cleo decide on that?" Deuce grinned at her knowing that Egyptians were the ones who invented beer and were known to mix it with the craziest things.

"All right you asked, Heath I want you to mix some whiskey, crown royal, hypnotic, and a whole lot of vodka... give them 30 pints. I'm betting 100 dollars that my Deuce will win." Cleo went to deuce and gave him a pretty good, good luck kiss. Deuce felt even more confident in himself after recieving that kiss and started to stretch even though he didn't need to.

"Get ready to be crushed." Deuce said, squinting into Gil's eyes. Gil just rolled his eyes, confident that he'll win because he bet Lagoona that if he wins, they'll have sex. Lagoona agreed so easily because she just knew that Gil would lose.

"Behold!" Heath said, turning around, carefully carrying the 30 pints, "The Dangerous De Nile." Heath presented. Heath gave them the concoction, "Good luck to you both. 3...2...1...go!" Deuce and Gil started chugging it so hard that it was hard to tell who was going to win. However, Deuce set his 30 pint glass down first and Gil a 0.00001 millisecond later. Everyone cheered and Deuce sluggishly gave Cleo a hug,

"I did it babe!" Deuce said, with a hint of buzz in his voice.

Cleo wrapped her arms around Deuce's lower back handing him water, "I KNOW! Lagoona, I think I'll take yours and Gil's bet." Cleo said, winking at Deuce. Deuce chuckled,

"Not a problem with me."

"Okay that got a little weird." Frankie chuckled nervously.

"No it didn't. Is natural in world, no?" Abbey jumped in out of nowhere, "Feel free to thrust as hard as you like, like a yaks fivesome."

"Or like Headmistress Bloodgood grinding on Mr. Lou Zarr!" Heath said, bursting out laughing. Frankie looked a little creeped out and leaned to Cleo's ear, whispering,

"I'm not used to seeing my friends so drunk and dirty.

"Don't worry about it you'll get used it, it is actually pretty funny and if you don't like it get drunk with them. I think Deuce can thrust harder than a yak fivesome!"

"Hell yeah I can! I can trust harder than rhinos and bison having group sex!" Deuce shouted, causing Whore-alei to look at Deuce and bite her lip. She started walking over to them. Heath placed his arm around Frankie's shoulders and agreed with Cleo,

"Just join in and see what you're missing." Heath handed her the 30 pint Dangerous De Nile. He then leaned sensually to her neck whispering, "Have some fun." Frankie shooed Heath off,

"I'm with Holt thank you and you're with Abbey-"

"Actually I don't mind if Heath have sex with other girls. Its all part of nature. My cousin hsd sex with me then he left me for my mom, my other cousin, then-"

"Okay, didn't need all that info." Frankie took the drink from Heath's hand and looked at Cleo for reassurance. "Might want to do something about Whore-alei Cleo." Frankie said, then chugged the whole 20 pints of Dangerous De Nile.

"Nah, Deuce won't let Whore-alei seduce him even when he's drunk. If she does I'll come up with something fast. So tell me, how do you feel?"

"Whoo! Holy shit!" Frankie then covered her mouth realizing what she had said, but then started laughing.

"STFU! There's no way you got drunk that fast." Lagoona said, breaking the nozzle of a barrel full of beer then started chugging it down.

"If you're a newbie to drinking and take something as strong as the Dangerous De Nile, then hell yeah!" Heath said, laughing. He started handing everyone a Dangerous De Nile and pretty soon everyone started buzzing which later turned to drunkness. "Thank you Cleo De Nile for this clawsome drink!" Heath said, handing her and Deuce one. "Hey only I can come up with Fangtastic drinks like this. CHEERS!"

"CHEERS!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh shit! I forgot to announce the Snow Queen and King! Why didn't you fucking remind me Mr. Lou Zarr!?" Headmistress Bloodgood shouted, quickly putting her clothes back on. She then ran up the stage, "HOLT! TURN OFF THE DAMN MUSIC! DON'T YOU SEE ME UP HERE!?" Holt quickly obeyed.

"Jeez. Headmistress Bloodgood sure is being a bitch." Heath remarked.

"Is not her fault." Abbey said, defending Bloodgood, "Being caught having sex with ugly creature is pretty embarrasing. Is like time I got caught having sex with my mom's brother, Sasquatch or Bigfoot if you will."

"Okay! So the Snow King is...DEUCE GORGON!" Everyone clapped and cheered as deuce went on stage to be crowned, "And the Snow Queen is...TORALEI!" Everybody was quiet and looked at Cleo. They all covered their ears and since she was drunk they were all thinking that it was going to be worse. Cleo was so mad, she did her terrible scream. "EXCUSE ME BLOODGOOD ARE YOU SURE THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE THAT IS NOT FUCKING RIGHT, YOU NEED TO CHECK THE RESULTS AGAIN YOU ARE DRUNK AF!" Cleo said, giving Whore-alei the dirtiest look ever.

"THAT'S THE FUCKING RESULTS MISS DE NILE! FEEL FREE TO RECOUNT THE VOTES IF YOU WANT TO!" Headmistress Bloodgood shouted back. Toralei smiled smugly at Cleo. "FUCK YOU WHORE-ALEI! YOU PROBABLY MIXED UP THE VOTES THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE WOULD VOTE FOR YOUR UGLY ASS. Heath give me your specialty please." Heath brewed up his specialty and shakily gave it to Cleo.

"Thanks," she said coldly, "How the hell does this happen to THE cleo de nile."

"I don't know," Toralei smugly replied, "Maybe everyone just got tired of Cleo and wanted Toralei instead." Toralei turned to Bloodgood, "Now about the Snow Queen and King's dance..."

"Yes, uh, HOLT! PUT THE DAMN WALTZ MUSIC ON!" Bloodgood yelled. Holt obeyed and played it. Deuce and Toralei drunkingly, but gracefully waltz throughout the auditorium.

"It's okay love," Lagoona reassured, "It is just a dance. It'll be over just before you know it." Lagoona said, chugging down a whole beer can then crushing it against her head.

"Yes. Sea girl is right." Abbey said, "It's just like time when I have sex with yeti, but my sister steal him from me, but I fought her to death and got yeti back for myself."

"Thanks guys, You're right Lagoona. I just hope Deuce doesn't do anything stupid,andbAbbey how many times have you had sex?"

"Since I 8 years old. Is tradition." Abbey clarified.

"Thank you," Lagoona said, "Like, how bad can Deuce comfortably put his hand around her waist and them being so close that it looks like Toralei is about to kiss him and yeah, this is going bad. Cleo! Hurry up and stop the kiss!"

"Fight to the death!" Frankie yelled then started throwing up, drank some more, then passed out again. Cleo quickly drank a beer can then ran to Deuce and Toralei. She went between the two and raised her arms seperating both of them.

"This has got to stop, DEUCE you're going out with me don't you remember?! TORALEI UGH TORALEI I DONT EVEN WANT TO LOOK OR TALK TO YOU."

"Babe chill! I wasn't even plannjng on doing anything to her." Deuce said.

"Then it's a good thing you won't see this." Toralei said, quickly grabbing Deuce, dipping him, then kissing him. Everyone in the auidience ooed.

"I hate you so fucking much Whore-alei." Cleo used on of her amulets which made Toralei vanish into thin air. Everyone in the crowd was so silent that you could hear the monster in the bathroom poop.

"Hehe, how 'bout we get back to our killer party, huh? Yeeeeaahhhheeeeaaaaauuaaaa..." Holt awkwardly trailed off, realizing that no one was listening.

"OKAY FUCKING FLIES! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE! GET BACK TO HAVE A GREAT TIME SO I CAN GET BACK TO MY SEX, I, UH, MEAN, GRADING. YEAH, UM GRADING! HOLT!" Holt once again obeyed and started dj-ing and pretty soon everyone was back to normal.

"Cleo!?" Lagoona said, running to her, "What did you do to Toralei?"

"The amulet sends her somewhere in Egypt, she'll comes back in a few hours. Don't worry."

"Oh okay." Lagoona said as she crushed another beer can against her head.

"Hey babe," Deuce said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have agreed for Whore-alei to dance with me or for me myself to get that comfortable with her. I hope you'll forgive me."

Cleo crossed her arms,

"It's okay, I should have trusted you, if I didn't come up there, all of that would not have happened. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't. " Deuce smiled and leaned in kissing Cleo.

Cleo kissed backed. "I love you." Deuce hugged her back, tighter,

"I love you too."

"Awww!" Everyone in their group awed. Cleo laughed, kissing him back.

-4 hours of extreme partying later-

Pretty much everyone from the party had left except for Cleo's group and Bloodgood and Mr. Lou Zarr having sex ontop of the bar table.

"So happy ending I'm assuming?" Holt asked Cleo.

"Obviously!" Heath shouted.

"Don't talk to me." Holt said, "you got Frankie drunk and tried to hit on her." Heath rolled his eyes.

"Great dj-ing Holt, as always." Gil said, while pissing the floor.

"Uh thanks." Holt said, looking away from Gil, "The Holtser here always does his best."

"So can we get some food?" Frankie asked, holding an ice pack on her head.

"Yeah. I'm starved." Deuce said. He then nudged his girlfriend, "You babe?"

"Oh my ra, I'm starving, you guys feel like eating hamburgers?"

"Uh yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"So McDonalds I'm guessing?" Deuce asked, smiling.

"Okay." Cleo said, smiling back. -Everyone got in da limo and went to McDonalds later and already ordered, eating their hamburgers-

"Hehe, Cleo tell Holt the part where you sent Whore-alei away!" Gil shouted, spitting food everywhere, jumping up and down.

"Gil! You're eating like a fucking 3 year old! Get ahold of yourself!" Lagoona shouted, punching Gil in the face.

"Sorry Gil. I saw all that." Holt said. Gil sadly looked down, eating with his mouth open. He then quickly looked up smiling goofily,

"Are you and Deuce going to have SEX!?"

"GIL! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE FUCKING SLO MO! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE DRUNK, BUT LAY OFF THE PERSONAL QUESTIONS MATE!"

"Jeez Gill, you had a lot to drink, and I don't know if we are maybe, I just want to enjoy my Hamburger right now. Did anyone bring beers?!"

"Hell yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahh I did!" Holt shouted, taking out a 24 pack of budlight and a bottle of vodka.

"Thank Zeus." Deuce said, grabbing a beer. Cleo grabs a beer as well drinking it, "You're clawsome holt." Holt smiled a big grin, opening a beer himself.

"Have your even had sex before Cleo?" Gil asked. Lagoona was about to slap Gil, but Heath stopped her,

"No, it's a good question. Have you?" Everyone turned to Cleo waiting for her response. "Well, not really, just crazy make out sessions in bed but never sex sex huh Deuce? How about you Gil?"

"Right." Deuce nodded.

"Hell yeah we have, huh Lagoona!?" Gil shouted.

"No need to fuckin' scream mate, but yes we have. Don't worry. No crazy positions though."

"I have sex every week, but that stop when I come to Monster High." Abbey said.

"Holy shit." Everyone exclaimed,

"We can continue that strike tonight baby." Heath said, winking at Abbey.

"Ew, pervert alert." Holt remarked.

"So Cleo. What you need to do for a memorable first sex night is to have a threesome." Gil said.

"Gil!" Lagoona shouted, slapping Gil, "stop being so fuckin' personal. Cleo decides when and how she wants to lose her virginity."

"By now, in my village, you would have lost virginity by age 8, if refuse, you get raped." Abbey said, "So lose virginity by this week or I'll call my dad to rape you."

"Ew, okay I'd rather lose my virginity than have your dad's saggy balls rape me. But no threesome sorry Gil, that's not romantic for a princess." Cleo took a sip of her beer. Gil snorted hard then sprayed all his beer out at everyone,

"You!? A princess!?" Lagoona stood up,

"That's it! Time out for you Gil!" Lagoona grabbed Gil by the fin and dragged him outside. Lagoona came back, "I'm sorry love. You were saying? Oh right. I think-"

"I think this calls for some truth or scare," Heath said, "To get things going for this innocent couple."

"Oh come on. Don't be immature," Deuce said, "We are not innocent. We've had some pretty intense makeout sessions okay? Not even Frankie has had that. Now that's innocent." Everyone looked at Frankie and she blushed a little,

"I'm only a 16 days old." Frankie said.

"Classic excuse." Heath said, rolling his eyes, "Holt you need to break down her wall of innocence."

"Don't start pouring this down on me. If she doesn't want to then she doesn't want to. Plus Jackson told me not to do anything like that to her." Holt cleared up. Everyone then oh'ed understanding why he never did anything. "Plus we're talking about Cleo here." Everyone turned to Cleo awaiting her answer.

"You'll do it one day frankie. You have yourself a gentleman." Cleo looks at Deuce, "Well want to do it deucey?" Deuce slightly blushed and looking all over the place and kept on clearing his throat,

"Hehe, um, I guess. Yeah." Deuce let out a weird giggle and gulped down the rest of his beer, "Yes. You Cleo?" Cleo slightly blushed as well, "if it's F-fine with youuu."

"Then it's settled. How hard was that?" Heath said, resting his head over his forearms, "Now all we need is date and time."

"Tonight, outside of of McDonalds." Holt joked.

"Nah. On a picnic under the stars, drinking wine, then have sweaty, hot sex." Lagoona said.

"Nah. In Cleo's parents' room." Heath laughed.

Cleo looked at Deuce,

"You come up with something, maybe at your house." Deuce chuckled,

"Yeah, I guess. Tomorrow when my mom goes to visit Euralye."

"Okay, tommorow then." Everyone started clapping like they won an Oscar.

"Oi!" A green, slimy slug creature said, sliming towards them, (Roz), "You guys are being too loud! Can't you see that there are children here and here you are talking about sex, drinking, and using profanity." (No kids at all, in fact, nobody is at McDonalds except them). "Get out! Get out!" Everybody quickly rushed out then laughed.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Heath joked, but no one laughed.

"Too far mate." Lagoona said, placing her hand on Heath's shoulder. Gil looked at Cleo and wouldn't stop staring at her creepily.

"Gil are you okay, you're acting creepy."

"Yeah," Gil said. The group started walking down the street because someone stole the limo. Just then the handicapped mermaid wheeled up to them,

"Wanna buy some drugs? I need help paying off my hospital bills. Please buy some." Everyone looked at each other,

"Anbody up for this? Abbey, I know you've done drugs. Frankie, obviously not. Holt, yes. Me, yes. Gil, obviously. Lagoona, yes. Deuce, once. No harm in doing it again. Cleo? It's all up to you." Everyone stared at her.

"I've done it before. Your drugs better not be like crap, how much are you selling them for?"

"$10 for a pound of anything, $11 for 2 pounds, $13 for 3 pounds, etc.." Fllynagan replied.

"2 pounds?"

"Um, I think 3 pounds of weed and 3 pounds of cocaine would be sufficient enough." Heath said, pulling out his wallet. Fllynagan gave him his desired quantities and Heath threw $26 at his face.

"Thank you so much!" Fllynagan said, driving off at 222 mph. "Yyyyyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Getting high tonight!" Holt shouted.

"So who's house are we getting high at?" Heath asked.

"FRANKIE'S!" Cleo shouted.

"Oh no, no, no. My parents would kill me." Frankie said.

"Yeah, how 'bout it Frankie fine? Aren't your parents out of town?" Holt said. Frankie shushed Holt, but everyone heard anyway.

"Yup, Frankie's it is." Heath said.

"But-but I've never done anything like this! Oh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble. Cleo!" Frankie scolded.

"We can clean up the evidence, anyways it's not like you have any security cameras inside your house right? You need to have some fun Frankie!"

"You better be right..." Frankie sighed.

-Frankie's house later-

"Cozy place you got here Frankie!" Heath said, throwing himself on the couch. "This is the perfect place to get high. Huge couch and a big, round table in front." Heath got out the bags and Holt handed him the joints and paper.

"Why the hell do you have that with you?" Lagoona asked Holt.

"Uh, for parties." Holt said. Lagoona raised an eyebrow then ignored it. "So since Frankie Fine Stein is a first timer, she's doing the honors of going first." Holt rolled her a joint and lit it, giving it to her.

"I don't know what to do. This is weird." Frankie hesitated.

"No it's not. Just blow in, then blow out." Holt instructed while rolling joints for everyone else. Frankie tentatively placed the joint to her lips, blew in and started coughing. Everyone laughed.

"You're not supposed to do it so deeply." Heath laughed. Frankie shot him a look then tried again.

"Ugh," Frankie said as she blew out, "it tastes weird." Holt smirked,

"Cheers to the best night ever." Then everyone repeated the phrase then blew the joint. Deuce started laughing while he blew out,

"Feels weird seeing you smoke babe."

Cleo laughed, "we're Egyptians we do it every once in a while. It feels weird seeing you smoke too, I never knew you got high before baby." Deuce laughed,

"Right."

"Hey. Has anyone seen Abbey?" Lagoona asked.

"Oh yeah. She went back to her house to get some drugs she has at her house." Heath answered.

"I swear that girl." Lagoona shook her head as she snorted a whole bunch of cocaine.

"Woah! These drugs are making me sexually active!" Gil shouted. He started jumping up and down in his seat and started making out with Lagoona. The two started laughing.

"Eww not here guys!" Frankie said.

"Right!" They both shouted, "to Frankie's room it is!" They got up and ran to Frankie's room.

"No guys!"

"Such beautiful pictures of Holt and Jackson here!" They shouted extra loud. Frankie looked over at Holt, embarrassed, but she just saw him chuckle. Lagoona and Gil started making really loud moaning noises and other noises which disturbed Frankie.

"I feel sexually active too Abbey!" Heath yelled, "Let's go to Frankie's parents' room!" And they started doing the exact same thing.

"Ew not you guys too!" Frankie complained. She then turned to Cleo and Deuce. "You guys are not going to do anything right?"

Cleo smiled, "You got an extra room Frankie? I mean these drugs are pretty strong."

"Nope, no rooms." Frankie smiled.

"You know there's Frankie's dad's lab." Deuce said standing up, tugging on Cleo's hand.

"That's true, let's hope we don't break anything." Cleo said standing up and wrapped her arms around Deuce. They ran to Frankie's dad's lab and got it on.

"Now, it's just you and me." Holt sensually said. Frankie froze and took his headphones away from him making him turn into Jackson. She then told him everything that happened tonight.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1.**

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW! LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS! I NEED FEEDBACK! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME IN READING THIS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKS! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

It was 6 in the morning when Frankie's dog started barking at everyone.

"Shit!" Everyone yelled, running out of the rooms, trying to get ready. They then ran to the car to go to school.

"Wait! Guys!" Jackson yelled, "It's SATURDAY!"

"Ohhhh," they all exclaimed, relieved. There was a pause and then Deuce asked,

"Well, want to do somethin'?"

"How does breakfast sound?" Cleo suggested.

"Okay." Everyone replied, shrugging their shoulders and looking at each other.

"Long John Silvers?" Gil suggested. Lagoona slapped the side of his head,

"That's cannibalism mate!"

"IHOP?" Gil tried again.

"Yeah!" They all agreed. They then hopped in Frankie's family van and drove to IHOP.

When they arrived, they saw Whore-alei as the waiter.

"Meow!" She meowed angrily.

Cleo gave Toralei the dirty eye. "How many in your party?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"8!" She replied.

"Mmm, unfortunately we have a table open," She grabbed 7 menus and a kids' menu, "Follow me." She led them to their table and gave everybody a menu and gave the kids' meal to Cleo. She rolled her eyes, "What do you guys want for drinks?"

"Jeeeeeeesus! I'll have water." Cleo said.

"OJ!" Deuce yelled.

"Milk." Frankie answered.

"Non-pulp OJ." Jackson replied.

"Octopus juice," Lagoona slapped Gil's head again, "Ow! Just water then please."

"Water as well, with a side of salt please." Lagoona added.

"Water." Abbey said.

"And I'll take the same as my cuz." Heath said, grinning at Jackson.

"Ugh," Jackson frowned with disgust.

"Okay, be right back with your drinks then. Oh. And you better be ready to order. I want to be done with you guys already." Toralei said, rolling her eyes then sashayed off. Cleo looked at Deuce,

"What's her problem?"

"Dunno. She just naturally hates us I guess." Deuce shrugged.

"Hey Cleo, you gonna play with your kid's menu?" Heath joked.

"No. You want to play with it?"

"Well if you insist." Heath said, grabbing it from her, but he accidentally set it on fire and that was the end of that.

"Wow. Deuce can I see your menu?" Cleo asked.

"Sure thing babe." Deuce said, giving it to her.

"Thanks," Cleo replied taking the menu and looking through it. Just then Toralei came it with the drinks and gave everyone their desired drinks. Cleo received her water in a kiddie cup. Heath smirked.

"You guys ready?" Toralei said, rolling her eyes, leaning on one leg.

"Excuse me, can I have a glass cup?" Cleo complained.

"Meow, too much work." Toralei said, licking her paw, "Now I came here to take your stupid orders, not complaints."

"Damn, I'll have the nutella crepes then."

"Ummm, ham and cheese omelette please." Deuce said.

"The house 5 platter." Frankie answered.

"The 5 stack original buttermilk pancakes please." Jackson replied.

"The fish omlette, er, I mean," Gil hesitated as Lagoona raised her hand, "Hashbrowns and over easy eggs."

"Oatmeal." Lagoona ordered.

"Ham with scrambled eggs." Abbey said.

"Same as my cuz." Heath said, winking at Jackson. Jackson's face filled with disgust.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Toralei said, rolling her eyes then sashayed her way into the kitchen. " Cleo took a sip of Deuce's orange juice and the group started to engage in a good conversation.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice said, behind Cleo's chair. They all turned around. It was Finnegan Wake. "I SOLD DRUGS TO YOU GUYS RIGHT!?" He continued even louder, making everyone turn around. Cleo coughed lightly,

"Do you have to yell that out?"

"Oh don't worry. I already called the cops on you guys." He calmly replied.

"Why the hell would you tell the cops on us?! You're the one who sold it to us!" Lagoona yelled.

"I just said that I saw you guys buy 'em from afar. Well, see you guys later." He smiled, rolling away. Cleo scoffed,

"Oh my Ra, what a bitch."

"Oh my gosh, my parents are going to kill me!" Frankie started panicking and Jackson was trying to calm her down,

"I wish Hoodude Voodoo was here." Just then,

"Did someone call me!?" Hoodude yelled, standing up from his chair, two tables away.

"Hoodude! Thank goodness! Kill Finnegan for me!" Lagoona said.

"Pleaseeeeeeee!" Frankie begged.

"No guys, that's crazy!" Jackson yelled, "We'll all get in even more trouble with the cops!"

Everyone was silent and turned to look at Jackson.

"Kill the beast!" Gaston shouted, standing up from his seat 5 tables away. Everyone then cheered and whooped as Gaston brought out his gun, shot Hoodude in the heart and threw him across the room. Everyone got up and ran outside to see Finnegan out of his wheelchair in the middle of the freeway, having a seizure. Everyone cheered and celebrated as they watched multiple cars continue to run him over. They all went back to their tables and acted as nothing had happened.

"Guys!" Jackson whispered, "We're going to get arrested if they find out it was us who caused this. Plus the drugggssss!.."

"It's okay, technically we weren't the ones who killed him anyways, that would be on Gaston." Cleo reassured him.

"But the drugggssss..." Jackson reminded.

"It's fine, we'll come up with something."

"Plus he was probably messing with us. Nothing to worry about love." Lagoona added. Jackson sat back, still unsure. Just then, Toralei came in with their food and as usual gave Cleo the kiddie plate.

"You guys want anything else?" Toralei said, looking away from them.

"No." They responded.

"Okay, well enjoy I guess," Toralei said flipping her hair and sashaying away. Cleo just scoffed and ate her food.

-Everyone done eating their food later-

Everyone started to head outside as soon as Jackson's credit card came back, but little did they know that there was a whole FBI swarm waiting for them outside.

"Did you enjoy the food, babe?" Deuce asked Cleo, pulling her to his side.

"Yeah it was pretty good, did you?"Cleo asked, hugging him as he was pulling her to his side.

"Yeah," Deuce opened the door and then the FBI started yelling,

"Get down on the floor right now!" Jackson turned into Holt because he didn't want to deal with this.

"Cleo!" Deuce dramatically yelled, "I just wanted to let you know that I've always loved you!"

"Deuce!" Cleo yelled back. "I don't think we are going to die, but I've always loved you too!" The FBI then handcuffed each individual.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally going to jail. After allllllllll these years." He threw his cigarette at Cleo. "Take 'em away men and confiscate their powers!" The FBI shoved them into the huge FBI van.

"Okay. What just happened?" Frankie asked, once they were all seated in the van.

"Well Finnegan wasn't kidding, that's for sure." Deuce said.

"But this is a bit too much just for drugs." Lagoona analyzed.

"True, I guess we'll just have to find out once we reach our destination." Deuce replied.

"I don't want to die Lagoona!" Gil cried and Lagoona stomped on his foot,

"Man up mate!"

-FBI headquarters-

"Take all of 'em to the questioning room and duct tape the snake dude's eyes, he could turn us into stone." The FBI chief ordered.

"Yes sir!" They saluted and duct taped Deuce's eyes.

"Ouch dude!" Deuce complained.

-Interrogation room-

"So you're probably wondering why you're all here today." The interrogator said. They all nodded. "Well it's because all of you guys individually murdered one human being."

"Who?! The only normie we hang out with is Jackson"

"But did you kill him? Where is he!?" The interrogator banged his fists on the table.

"Nah man, we share the same body." Holt answered, nonchalantly.

"You ate him!? Man, you guys are sicker than I thought..." He began writing stuff down.

"No! We share the same body. I have the ability to transform into the nerd or me." Holt clarified. The interrogator looked even more confused and wrote more stuff down.

"So Cleo de Nile. I need clarification on your species. It says that you're a monster, but you look sexy to me." The interrogator licked his lips.

"I'm a mummy." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I guess that explains the bandages then." The interrogator looked through the files, "Deuce Gorgon is a gorgon. Abbey Bominable is a yeti?"

"A mini abominable monster in training." Abbey proudly answered. He nodded then continued,

"Heath Burns, a fire elemental. Lagoona Blue, a sea monster. Gil Webbington, lake monster. Frankie Stein, a bunch of different, random people's body parts stitched together. Holt Hyde, fire elemental and some kind of monster a.k.a. hybrid a.k.a. Freaky Fusion. And I'm Adam Beast, a human because I hate monsters and want to bring justice to the world, free from monsters." Adam then closed the files, "So is it true that you sold drugs to seven human teens and killed them? Cleo?" Adam licked his lips again.

"No, someone sold drugs to us, and we did not kill anybody." Cleo calmly responded.

"Who sold drugs to you then?" He shot.

"Finnegan." She responded.

"Well he's dead so he already paid his crime. Who bought them?" He shot once again.

"Well obviously not me." She said.

"NOT ME!" Heath yelled. Adam eyed him,

"So you wouldn't mind being drug tested?"

"NOPE. NOT AT ALL!" Heath sweated.

"How 'bout the rest of yous?" Adam asked, looking Cleo straight in the cornea.

"By all means." Cleo squinted at hi,

"But if yalls get positive, yalls goin's ta jail!" He shouted, with wheat in his mouth, milking a cow.

"Fine with us."Cleo said, crossing her arms.

"Okay..." Adam stood up and opened the door, leading them to the restroom, giving them a pee cup. "You first HEATH BURNS." Adam growled. He moved over to Cleo, dropping his voice to a whisper, "Um, when it's your turn, do you want me to help you?" Cleo moved away,

"Ew no, I'm perfectly fine." Deuce then stepped in,

"Dude! Back away from my girl!"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO ARREST YOU, SNAKE BALLS! YOUR TURN!" Adam yelled. Deuce pushed him out of the way for his test. After a while, everybody was done. "Okay, you're free to go...for now. We'll call you when we get the results."

"What's his problem?" Holt asked.

"I have no idea." Deuce replied.

"Guys, do you realize how hard it was for me to do that thing!? Took me an hour at least..." Gil whimpered.

"It was only 5 minutes, you crybaby." Lagoona snarled, "But guys, what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure we're all going to be positive."

"Hey guys!" Holt shouted, with a light bulb over his head, "How 'bout we call Billy and tell him to switch our tests with negatives?"

"That might work, I'll call him!" Heath dialed his number,

"Yeah?" Billy answered, a ring later.

"Can you do a huge favor for me, pleaseeeeeeeee"

"Um, okay?" Billy said, unsure, "What?"

"Come into the jail and switch all of our drug tests to negative. It's not that hard"

"Switching is the easy part, but whose pee am i going to replace 'em with? They'll know if it's a different gender or from the same person."

"Just get like 5 different boys and 3 different girl, I dunno. I can't really help you on that part."

"Okay, I'll try. Bye." Billy hung up.

"Thanks," he said before he hung up

"Well? What'd he say? Tell me!" Gil said, shaking Heath, gripping him from the elbows.

"Gil!" Lagoona said, pushing Gil down to the floor, "Well what'd he say love?"

"He said that the switching part would be easy, but he just doesn't know who's pee he is going to replace it with."

"Great," Frankie said, "now we can continue living right?"

"Yes." Abbey responded, staring deep into the fingernail of Cleo.

"Voltageous!" Frankie sparked, and they all joined hands, skipping into the sunset. "We can get away with anything!"

 _Or so they thought…._

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR BEAUTIFUL LIFE TO READ MY CRAPPY STORY! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW FOR BETTER AND ENJOYABLE CHAPTERS SOON TO COME! ^-^


End file.
